Princess Elizabeth
Elizabeth was a princess of the Northern Kingdom who lived during the time when Feder was still a knight of some notoriety. She is a practitioner of Vision Magic, a Sorceress, and herself a cunning figure whose wit betrays her seemingly innocent appearance. Profile Surrounded by misery and a chain of unfortunate events, Elizabeth grew up to be quick witted, opportunistic, strong-willed and fearless. She was a kind woman who did everything she could for the happiness of her friends and the well-being of the people in the kingdom. Her frail looks hide a powerful ice based magic which she is capable of controlling. Despite her marriage being arranged to the controversial Knight Feder, Elizabeth was in fact glad about the arrangement as she had heard about Feder's good feats: Building houses for the homeless, giving land to the poor, and passing new laws for everyone to enjoy the fairness of the judicial system, something her father lagged behind. Elizabeth strongly believed that Feder was fit to be the next successor, and agreed to marry the Knight. Besides her political support, Elizabeth did her best for her relationship with Feder itself to work and tried to become a traditional wife. This was uneeded, as they had a lot of servants in the castle to attend any need they had. However Elizabeth insisted, often with unfortunate results. Elizabeth and Feder shared a strong friendship and supported each other until her last moments. Feder was always impressed of Elizabeth's strong personality, and deeply mourned her death. Even after her death Feder worked the hardest to fulfill Elizabeth's wish. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Sorceresses Category:Royal Family History Early Life Merchant Farrah tells the tale of her history: "it may have been a blessing to have been born into the royal family, but everything must have made it feel like life is a curse for a princess who lost her mother immediately when she was born. Besides, her mother was a concubine who was an eyesore to the queen. She was a poor thing from a nameless family. The king took a liking to her and made her his concubine. Her first child was a boy but he died at a young age and her second child was Elizabeth. But this time, the mother died and left the young princess all alone. No one knows if her death was a natural one, hehehe." While normally princesses were named after precious stones, she was given the derogatory nickname "Forget-me-not Princess." Lady Elizabeth grew up in a cabin all alone, couldn't even take a step into the palace. She only met with her father for brief moments during new years celebrations. One day she met a wandering sorceress and started learning magic from her. It was the only thing she could do to pass time. But a royal family member learning magic wasn't welcomed back in those days. She suffered from persecutions just for being a sorceress. Things took a different turn when her magic skills started to become better and stronger. Backed by an alliance of sorceresses Elizabeth managed to gain enough power to enter the palace once again. However, she returned to her cabin soon after. Her wicked brothers and sisters in the palace bullied her in childish ways which made her return a few days after. No one knew if her father knew about what happened. Elizabeth was back in her cabin and started to use her powers for good and help people around her. Her popularity among commoners soared. But her nasty brothers and sisters must have been displeased with that too. She was thrown into an arranged marriage to a rogue knight. Everyone thought her life would be miserable, but her life become much happier. Everyone was so stunned, even the sorceresses, nobody expected such an outcome. When everyone talked about how lucky the princess was, the sorceress who used to teach her magic knew that wasn't luck and wanted the world to know the truth about her. She wasn't born lucky. The princess desperately strove for her own happiness. She happily agreed on writing her biography, and the vagrant sorceress recorded everything about the princess' life. But the sorceress ended up getting despised by other sorceresses. She had fallen in love with a cleric. She was expelled from the country, and never met Elizabeth again. When Elizabeth found out the truth she was furious about what happened, but was unable to do anything about it. The sorceress that disappeared to a faraway place and she could not easily leave the country to follow her. So what Elizabeth did was. She filled her old cabin with forget-me-nots. Though it's presumed that it had something to do with her nickname, it is not certain. They started to grow in and out of the cabin, and the place became famous for being the old home to the princess. It became so famous that the sorceress who was in a faraway land heard about it too. Perhaps that was the reason why she continued to write the biography of the lovely princess. More records about Princess Elizabeth are said to be found in various small towns rather than in Saint Haven. As a sign that the sorceress did not forget about Elizabeth either, she pressed forget-me-nots into her books and used them as bookmarks. Maybe Elizabeth heard about this too, as all her dresses were embroidered or decorated with the flower. They both showed that they remained in each other's heart, although they never met again. It was later revealed that she died because she was poisoned when she was in cell, which led Feder to conquer the whole Lagendia. Trivia *Elizabeth received a re-design just one month after her introduction. Name Origin The name Elizabeth is derived from the Greek Ελισάβετ, which is a form of the Hebrew name Elisheva meaning "My God is an oath". Elizabeth has also been the name of several saints and queens. It is likely that Elizabeth was named after Elizabeth I of England in particular, also known for her turbulent childhood who grew up to become the queen of England. Elizabeth I was said to be very intelligent and have a strong temper, and the 45 years of her reign are considered by some to be an era of glory. It is rumored that the real cause of Queen Elizabeth I's death was lead poisoning. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Sorceresses Category:Royal Family